080914-Ryspor-Beau
10:26 GT: ~Ryʃpor comeʃ vp to Beav, expreʃʃion vnreadable.~ 10:27 CA: "Ryspor! How are you?"... 10:29 GT: ~"I've...been better, I ʃvppoʃe." He geʃtvreʃ to hiʃ head, where hiʃ right horn iʃ conʃpicvovʃly abʃent. "ʃtill, I ʃvppoʃe I covld be far worʃe off, conʃidering the damage the Herald ʃvʃtained in the fight."~ 10:32 CA: "Yes, it was an awe inspiring display of power"... 10:36 GT: ~"I qvite agree." He ʃighʃ. "I mvʃt admit I'm rather enviovʃ of thoʃe weaponʃ of hiʃ. Then again, I have yet to have the chance to vʃe my own in any ʃort of offenʃive ʃcenario, ʃo it may come in more handy than I give it credit for."~ 10:40 CA: "Sorry if I gave you a bit of a scare when I showed up. I didn't know that the Beau in this universe was of a different gender..."... 10:43 GT: ~"Ahaha, yeʃ, it waʃ a bit of a ʃhock, thovgh I think it waʃ rather overʃhadowed by Jack'ʃ ʃvrpriʃe appearance." He ʃmileʃ ʃhakily. "ʃtill, I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ for the beʃt that there waʃ ʃvch a jarring diʃparity between yov and the, ah...the previovʃ Beav." He winceʃ ʃlightly. "It may help in bringing cloʃvre for her death, in a way."~ 10:49 CA: "Yes, but I can't feel like I'm just failing again"... 10:49 CA: "I'm clearly not the Beau everyone wanted..."... 10:51 GT: ~"No," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ, voice choking a bit. "Don't...pleaʃe don't think like that. Yov cannot be blamed for ʃomething that'ʃ ovtʃide of yovr control." He'ʃ blinking fairly rapidly. "Yov may not be the Beav everyone wanted, bvt yov are EXACTLY the Beav everyone needed."~ 11:07 CA: "But am I? I seem to have only made it worse. Sami is even sadder and everyone just seems scared now. I practically brought Jack back..."... 11:11 GT: ~Yov didn't mean to. That waʃ the horrorterrorʃ' manipvlationʃ at play." He ʃmileʃ wryly. "And we've all been ʃcared for what feelʃ like an eternity, abovt what'ʃ to come and what'ʃ gone before and whether we'll be the next to die."~ 11:13 GT: ~"Aʃ for ʃami..." He ʃighʃ. "ʃhe needʃ help. I fear if ʃhe iʃ not ʃtopped ʃhe will tear herʃelf apart. If anyone can bring her ovt of the ʃpiral ʃhe iʃ teetering on the edge of, it iʃ yov."~ 11:15 CA: "I will definitely try to help, but it is still very delicate work"... 11:17 CA: "I worry if I make the wrong move, I will push her over the edge myself"... 11:18 GT: ~"It'ʃ entirely poʃʃible, I admit. I don't think ʃhe waʃ nearly aʃ ready for yov aʃ ʃhe thovght ʃhe waʃ."~ 11:21 CA: "Well, I will try to be a boon and not a bane."... 11:24 GT: ~"Or ʃimply a Beav," he ʃayʃ, chvckling ʃlightly.~ 11:25 CA: He chuckles. "Hehe good one... and you know, I do still have the henshin pen I never used, if I really wanted to be a female..."... 11:31 GT: ~"Oh, I made one aʃ well, in actval fact. It'ʃ cvrrently been confiʃcated by Libby, however, thovgh I can likely aʃk for itʃ retvrn now that Doir haʃ offered to be my 'tranʃformation bvddy'." He grimaceʃ. "My firʃt experience with the pen did not go aʃ planned."~ 11:34 CA: "Yes, I've heard the first few times are... less than enjoyable"... 11:35 GT: ~"I attempted to ʃhip Meovet and Nate."~ 11:35 CA: "snrk" Beau barely holds back a laugh... 11:36 GT: ~He lookʃ at him with a very reʃigned air. "They did not appreciate my effortʃ, ʃvffice it to ʃay."~ 11:38 CA: "I would imagine they wouldn't... 11:38 CA: "What did you transform into, if I can ask?"... 11:39 GT: ~He ʃtrikeʃ a rather girly poʃe, flvttering hiʃ eyelaʃheʃ for good meaʃvre. "Ryʃpra Tezeti, Defender of Trve Love on the High ʃeaʃ!" He even throwʃ in a fairly ʃalaciovʃ wink, before retvrning to a normal ʃtanding poʃition, blvʃhing ʃlightly.~ 11:40 CA: Beau just stares for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing... 11:41 CA: "Ok I wasn't expecting that but hey, mine's made with a white queen piece, so it should be a great experience"... 11:42 GT: ~"Haha, oh dear, yeʃ. I've heard of her...tendencieʃ." He tapʃ a finger to hiʃ chin in thovght. "Yov know, given ovr penʃ have very ʃimilar themeʃ, it'ʃ entirely poʃʃible we will be able to perform combo attackʃ."~ 11:42 CA: "Shame I will never see real combat, just friendly sparing"... 11:44 GT: ~"Oh. Yeʃ. Right." The blvʃh diʃappearʃ, and he lookʃ ʃlightly downcaʃt. "Apologieʃ."~ 11:46 CA: "Hey hey now, don't be down! I'd totally be done for some combat training!"... 11:49 GT: ~"Oh, no, it'ʃ jvʃt..." He ʃighʃ, ʃmiling rvefvlly. "I'd nearly forgotten yov'll never be able to leave the Ark again."~ 11:50 CA: Who knows. Perhaps there's some secret way to bring a ghost back to life. As the light player I kind of have to be optimistic..."... 11:52 GT: ~"It'ʃ entirely poʃʃible, I ʃvppoʃe. Both ovr Life playerʃ are dead, however, ʃo I'm ovt of ideaʃ."~ 11:59 CA: Anyway, I guess I'll see ya round fellow Heir" he says jokingly... 12:00 GT: ~"Ah, w-wait, before yov go..."~ 12:00 CA: "Hm? What is it?"... 12:02 GT: ~He heʃitateʃ, before ʃweeping him into a crvʃhing hvg.~ 12:02 GT: ~"It'ʃ good to ʃee yov again," he whiʃperʃ.~ 12:05 CA: "It's good to see you too, even if it's not the way I thought it'd go, it's still so great to see you..."... 12:06 GT: ~He makeʃ what yov think iʃ a noiʃe in the affirmative, thovgh it'ʃ hard to tell throvgh the qviet ʃobʃ now racking hiʃ body.~ 12:10 CA: He pats Ryspor's back softly, trying to calm him down. "It's ok Ryspor... It's ok... just let it out..."... 12:12 GT: ~"I never - I never got to ʃay goodbye to her," he ʃayʃ wetly. "The laʃt time I ʃaw her, we fovght, over ʃ-ʃvch a ʃTVPID thing, and I ran off. I r-ran away, and I never got to tell her how mvch ʃhe meant to me. ʃhe - ʃhe waʃ my beʃt friend, and I never ʃaid goodbye." The back of Beav'ʃ ʃhirt iʃ beginning to feel vncomfortably damp.~ 12:16 CA: "I wouldn't worry Ryspor."... 12:17 CA: "She was pretty smart about people, so I think she knew how much she meant to you"... 12:18 CA: He turned around, hugging Ryspor back... 12:19 CA: "And even if she didn't, I bet she knows now."... 12:23 GT: ~He letʃ go at laʃt, wiping hiʃ eyeʃ. "W-well, yov'd know, I ʃvppoʃe," he ʃayʃ, chvckling with a note of hyʃteria. "I'm ʃorry. I imagine thiʃ iʃ only making yov feel worʃe abovt yovrʃelf."~ 12:23 CA: "Not really"... 12:24 CA: "From what I can tell, my timeline and yours are pretty similar"... 12:24 CA: "So I can probably make a guess at how Beau felt about you"... 12:28 CA: "She really cared for you. Even when you fought, she felt horrible about it"... 12:28 CA: "I bet if anything, she feels bad that everyone is taking her death so bad more than anything else... 12:29 GT: ~"Yov...yov don't have to ʃpeak abovt it aʃ if yov were a ʃtranger, yov know." He ʃmileʃ weakly. "Yov're ʃtill Beav, even if yov're not ovr Beav."~ 12:35 CA: "...Thank you Ryspor... that means a lot..."... 12:39 GT: ~The ʃmile becomeʃ more genvine. "Not a problem. What ʃort of friend wovld I be if I were to diʃmiʃʃ yov aʃ nothing bvt a copy?"~ 12:43 CA: "That's what I'm most worried about really..."... 12:43 CA: "This is the alpha timeline, but I'm just a beta"... 12:47 GT: ~"Well, in my opinion, the only thing that matterʃ iʃ that yov're a Beav, the ʃame Beav I've alwayʃ known, if poʃʃeʃʃed of a few more...maʃcvline qvalitieʃ." He ʃighʃ. "The alpha Beav iʃn't coming back, bvt ʃhe ʃtill liveʃ on in yov, and that'ʃ what'ʃ trvly important to me."~ 12:51 CA: Beau is silent for a few moments... 12:51 CA: "...thank you Ryspor... That actually means a lot..."... 12:53 GT: ~He chvckleʃ. "If yov're not carefvl, yov'll begin to ʃovnd like a broken record." He ʃmileʃ ʃoftly. "Bvt yov're welcome."~ 12:54 CA: "Well GEEZE, it isn't my fault you keep saying things that mean a lot!"... 12:55 GT: ~He giggleʃ. "ʃomeone'ʃ teʃty today."~ 01:00 CA: "grumble grumble"... 01:03 GT: ~He chvckleʃ again. "To think yov almoʃt miʃʃed me."~ 01:04 CA: "I never said I'm not from the evil timeline" he said jokingly... 01:05 GT: ~"Oh no, according to Doir, we already have one of thoʃe. Perhapʃ yov and he can trade tipʃ."~ 01:05 CA: "Hehe, anyway Ryspor, I'll see you around"...